Star Wars
Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace * Maoi Madakor - Killed when her cruiser was destroyed by Trade Federation lasers. * Antidar Williams - Killed when his cruiser was destroyed by Trade Federation lasers. * G8-R3 - Shot off of the Royal starship by Trade Federation ships. * Ratts Tyerell - Crashed into a stalactite in the Laguna Caves. * Rya Kirsch - Shot down by Trade Federation ships in the Battle of Naboo. * Daultay Dofine - Killed when Anakin fired a missile into the reactor of the Saak'ak. * Tey How - Killed in the destruction of the Saak'ak. * OOM-9 - Deactivated when Anakin destroyed the Saak'ak. * 1138 - Deactivated along with the rest of the battle droids when Anakin destroyed the Saak'ak. * Qui-Gon Jinn ''- Stabbed through the stomach by Darth Maul. Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones * Cordé - Killed in the explosion of Padmé's ship when it was sabotaged by Zam Wesell. * Versé - Killed in the explosion along with Cordé. * Zam Wesell - Shot in the neck by Jango Fett when she disclosed information to the Jedi. * ''Shmi Skywalker Lars - Died of her injuries from being tortured by Tuskens. * Nexu - Rammed by the reek that was controlled by Anakin. * Que-Mars Redath-Gom - Shot by battle droids along with nearly 200 other Jedi. * Sar Labooda - Shot by battle droids. * Coleman Trebor - Shot by Jango Fett. * Reek - Shot in the head by Jango Fett. * Jango Fett '''- Dismembered and decapitated by Mace Windu. * Acklay - Pincers chopped off and stabbed by Obi-Wan. Star Wars: The Clone Wars * TJ-55 - Head ripped off by Gus and used to locate Ventress. * '''4A-7 - Decapitated by Ahsoka. * KRONOS-327 - Broken down for spare parts after failing Ziro. * Admiral Dao - Killed when his cruiser was shot down by the Separatist blockade. * Captain Keeli - Shot twice in the chest by battle droids. * Ima-Gun Di - Shot repeatedly by battle droids. * Commander 224 - Slashed to pieces by Yoda. * Matchstick - Collided with Tag after his ship sustained damage in an encounter with a neebray. * Tag - Collided with Matchstick. * CT-327 - Electrocuted from behind by a commando droid. * Droidbait - Shot by commando droids. * Nub - Shot by commando droids. * Sergeant O'Niner - Shot in the face by commando droids. * CT-4040 "Cutup" - Grabbed and eaten by a Rishi eel. * Unit 26 - Shot in the head by Rex. * Commando Droid Captain - Neck snapped by Rex. * CT-782 "Hevy" - Killed when he manually detonated the Rishi outpost. * Gha Nachkt - Stabbed in the stomach by Grievous. * R3-S6 - After R2 knocked him off of Skytop Station, he was destroyed upon hitting the moon's surface. * Green Leader - Shot by a super battle droid. * Faro Argyus - Stabbed in the heart by Ventress. * Niner - Killed when a MagnaGuard fired a missile at his ship. * Bel - Killed when a MagnaGuard fired a missile at his ship. * Commander Fil - Slammed by Gor with his tail. * Gor - Arms cut off and stabbed in the throat by Kit. * EV-A4-D - Decapitated by Kit. * Nahdar Vebb - Shot in the stomach by Grievous. * Mack - Killed in the crash of his ship when it was shot down by Barb Mentir. * Senator Kharrus - Killed in the crash of his ship when it was shot down by Barb Mentir. * Barb Mentir - Shot by Turk, who was under Dooku's control. * Turk Falso - Force choked by Dooku. * Cameron - Mauled by a mastiff phalone. * Flash - Mauled by a mastiff phalone. * Lucky - Mauled by a mastiff phalone. * 685 - Destroyed by Talz warriors. * Chi Cho - Stabbed in the back with a Talz spear. * LEP-86C8 - Destroyed after detonating the virus bomb. * Taquito - Killed by the Separatist laser grid when he tried to get past it. * Slammer - Shot down by vulture droids. * Tucker - Shot down by vulture droids. * Axe - Shot down by vulture droids. * TX-20 - Torn apart by the Twi'leks he enslaved. * Ord Enisence - Killed offscreen by Cad Bane so that Cato Parasitti could shift into him. * Denal - Killed offscreen by Cad Bane, who then stole his armor. * Koho - Killed offscreen by Cad Bane. * RO-Z67 - Killed when the Mustafar base collapsed into the lava. * Rumi Paramita - Shot by Pikk Mukmuk with Hondo's speeder tank cannon. * Hawkeye -stomped on by the Zillo Beast. * Kosmos - Killed along with his squad by the Zillo Beast. * Zillo Beast '- Bombed by gunships armed with poisonous gas. * TX-21 - Had a grenade thrown at him by Ahsoka. * O.M.5 - Swept away by a sandstorm. * Buzz - Killed offscreen by Geonosian zombies. * Gearshift - Neck broken by Geonosian zombies. * '''Karina the Great '- Crushed by rocks when the Progate Temple collapsed. * Lieutenant Trap - Stabbed in the heart by Barriss. Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith * R4-P17 - Destroyed by buzz droids in Obi-Wan's starfighter. * Shaak Ti - Stabbed by Grievous. * 'Count Dooku/Darth Tyranus '- Dismembered and decapitated by Anakin. * '''General Grievous - Shot five times in the stomach by Obi-Wan, causing him to incinerate. * Agen Kolar - Stabbed in the heart by Palpatine. * Saesee Tiin - Slashed in the chest by Palpatine. * Kit Fisto ''- Slashed in the chest by Palpatine. * ''Mace Windu - Hand chopped off by Anakin, then electrocuted and thrown out the window by Palpatine. * Ki-Adi-Mundi - Shot by Commander Bacara's Marine troops. * Aayla Secura - Shot down by Commander Bly's troops. * Plo Koon ''- Shot down in his starfighter by Captain Jag. * ''Stass Allie - Shot down on her BARC speeder by Commander Neyo's troopers. * CC-1004 "Gree" - Decapitated by Yoda along with another trooper. * Sors Bandeam - Killed offscreen with the other younglings by Darth Vader. * Commander Appo - Slashed in the chest by Zett Jukassa. * Zett Jukassa - Shot by Ponds. * Whie Malreaux - Slashed offscreen by Darth Vader. * Bene - Force-choked offscreen by Darth Vader. * Cin Drallig - Killed offscreen by Darth Vader. * Shu Mai - Decapitated by Darth Vader. * San Hill '''- Slashed by Darth Vader. * Passel Argente - Slashed by Darth Vader. * '''Poggle the Lesser - Decapitated by Darth Vader. * Rune Haako - Slashed by Darth Vader. * Wat Tambor - Stabbed by Darth Vader. * Nute Gunray '''- Slashed by Darth Vader. * ''Padmé Naberrie/Padmé Amidala ''- Force-choked by Darth Vader, then later died in childbirth, partially because she couldn't handle what Anakin had become. Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope * Raymus Antilles - Strangled and thrown against a wall by Darth Vader. * ''Owen Lars ''- Incinerated and burned to a skeleton by stormtroopers. * Beru Whitesun Lars - Incinerated and burned to a skeleton by stormtroopers. * Cornelius Evazan - Slashed by Obi Wan. * Ponda Baba - Slashed and dismembered by Obi Wan. * Greedo - Shot by Han. * Bail Organa - Killed along with everyone else on Alderaan when it was destroyed by the Death Star's superlaser. * Lieutenant Childsen - Shot by Luke. * Lieutenant Treidum - Shot by Luke. * ''Obi-Wan Kenobi ''- Slashed by Darth Vader. However, due to knowledge from his late master, Qui-Gon Jinn, he began one with the Force and his body dissolved. He later returned as a Force ghost. * Jon D. Branon - Shot down by TIE fighters. * Theron Nett - Shot down by TIE fighters. * Jek Porkins - Shot down by TIE fighters. * Davish "Pops" Krail - Shot down by Darth Vader. * Dex Tiree - Shot down BY Darth Vader. * John "Dutch" Vander - Shot down by Darth Vader. * Garven Dreis - Shot down by Darth Vader. * Biggs Darklighter - Shot down by Darth Vader. * '''Wilhuff Tarkin - Killed when Luke fired torpedoes into the Death Star reactor, destroying it. * Wullf Yularen - Killed in the destruction of the Death Star. * Conan Antonio Motti - Killed in the destruction of the Death Star. * Major Cass - Killed in the destruction of the Death Star. * Moradmin Bast - Killed in the destruction of the Death Star. Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back * Kendal Ozzel - Force-choked by Darth Vader when he brought the Imperial fleet out of hyperspace too close to Hoth. * K-3PO - Shot by snowtroopers. * Dak Ralter - Killed when an AT-AT blast hit his snowspeeder head on. His body was later crushed when it was stomped on by an AT-AT. * Zev Senesca - killed when his snowspeeder was shot down by an AT-AT. * Lorth Needa - Force-choked by Darth Vader when he failed to capture the Millennium Falcon. Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi * Oola - Fed to the rancor by Jabba after she defied him. * Rancor - Skull crushed under its portcullis when Luke threw a skull at the controls for the portcullis. * Barada - Slashed in the chest by Luke. * Velken Tezeri - After being knocked off of the skiff by Luke, he was devoured by the Sarlacc. * Kithaba - After being knocked off of the skiff by Luke, he was devoured by the Sarlacc. * Pagetti Rook - After being knocked off of the skiff by Luke, he was devoured by the Sarlacc. * Pote Snitkin - After being knocked off of the skiff by Luke, he was devoured by the Sarlacc. * Vedain - After being knocked off of the skiff by Luke, he was devoured by the Sarlacc. * Klaatu - Stabbed by Luke. * Wooof - Stabbed by Luke. * Vizam - Slashed by Luke. * Jabba Desilijic Tiure - Strangled by Leia with her own slave chain. * Ree-Yees - Killed when Luke aimed and fired the Khetanna ''deck gun at the barge, destroying it. * Salacious B. Crumb - Electrocuted by R2-D2, and later died in the explosion of the ''Khetanna. * Yoda ''- Died of old age, dissolving and becoming one with the Force. * Colonel Dyer - Had a toolbox thrown at him by Han, causing him to fall over a catwalk and to the generator room below. * Blanaid - Thrown out of his AT-ST by Chewbacca. * Sila Kott - Shot down by a TIE fighter. * Keir Santage - Shot down by a TIE fighter. * Ekelarc Yong - Shot down by a TIE fighter. * Grizz Frix - Shot down by a TIE fighter, causing him to crash into a Star Destroyer shield generator, destroying it. * Arvel Crynyd - Shot down by a TIE fighter, causing him to crash into the bridge of the ''Executor, destroying it. * Commander Gherant - Killed in the destruction of the Executor's ''bridge. * '''Firmus Piett' - Killed in the destruction of the Executor's ''bridge. * '''Emperor Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious '- While attacking Luke with Sith lightning, he was picked up by Darth Vader and hurled into a reactor shaft. He exploded upon impact with the reactor. * 'Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader '- After having his hand cut off by Luke and having been fatally electrocuted by the Emperor, he asked Luke to remove his helmet so he could see him with his own eyes, and died after redeeming himself and Luke forgiving him. * Tiaan Jerjerrod - Killed when Lando Calrissian damaged the second Death Star's reactor, destroying it. Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens * Lor San Tekka - Slashed in the chest by Kylo Ren. * FN-2003 "Slip" - Shot by Poe. * Ilco Munica - Shot by Phasma's troops. * Dasha Promenti - Shot by Phasma's troops. * Volzang Li-Thrull - Eaten by a rathtar. * Crokind Shan - Eaten by a rathtar. * Thadlé Berenko - Killed when the Starkiller Base destroyed Hosnian Prime. * Zygli Bruss - Killed when the Starkiller Base destroyed Hosnian Prime. * Thanlis Depallo - Killed when the Starkiller Base destroyed Hosnian Prime. * Nahani Gillen - Killed when the Starkiller Base destroyed Hosnian Prime. * Brasmon Kee - Killed when the Starkiller Base destroyed Hosnian Prime. * Gadde Neshurrion - Killed when the Starkiller Base destroyed Hosnian Prime. * Andrithal Robb-Voti - Killed when the Starkiller Base destroyed Hosnian Prime. * Korr Sella - Killed when the Starkiller Base destroyed Hosnian Prime. * Lanever Villecham - Killed when the Starkiller Base destroyed Hosnian Prime. * FN-417 - Shot by Rey. * FN-2199 "Nines" - Shot by Han. * FN-9330 - Shot by Chewbacca. * R1 - Shot down by a TIE fighter. * Furillo -Shot down by First Order turbolasers. * ''Han Solo ''- Stabbed in the stomach by Kylo Ren. * Ello Asty - Shot down by First Order turbolasers. Category:Film series